This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power tool hook assemblies having hook ends that are moveable between a storage position and an in-use position can often be comprised of relatively large numbers of components in order to achieve all of the desired functionality. These components must be manufactured, inventoried and assembled together, resulting in increased costs to manufacture the power tool. In addition, such power tool hook assemblies can often only be completed when the components are assembled together with the remainder of the power tool. For example, a housing groove supporting a power tool hook can in some cases only be formed when a portion of the power tool hook assembly carrying one circumferential edge wall of the groove is joined to another portion of the power tool carrying the opposing circumferential edge groove. This means the assembly of the power tool hook assembly must occur on the manufacturing line with the remainder of the tool, rather than being able to be pre-assembled into an independent unit off-line. Such in-line assembly can also lead to increased manufacturing costs.